


Sour Little Flavor

by iggypup87



Series: Pantheon [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Multi, Seth is literally an otter, Shapeshifting Seth Rollins, Succubus Roman Reigns, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth goes to gloat on his return but finds Roman doing something. Someone, rather. So Seth decides to switch it up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour Little Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, hey. Another entry in my Pantheon AU. This one takes places directly post Extreme Rules. While reading "Bedroom Hymns" would be help establish, it isn't a requirement. Thanks to SpaMightWrite for the beta reading!

Seth rolled his neck, cracking out the kinks and laughing. Roman didn’t expect that to hit him. When he defended his title once more only to be laid flat. Seth’s fangs rubbed against his smiling lips. How delicious it was having Roman rolling beneath his feet. All while Seth held up the title belt and the crowd cheered for him.

Oh that must have gotten under Roman’s skin, Seth thought. Seth had been watching while recovering: all those boos. The crowd rejecting the champion. The fake champion. Seth licked his lips. He hoped for some payback.

Right now, he’ll settle getting under Roman’s skin. And knowing after a match like that, Roman will be feeding. Seth’s brow narrowed and made his way to Roman’s dressing room. Even better, he will have a chance to dig at Dean. Gods know he hasn’t done that in a while. 

Seth stopped outside the door, his sharp ears picking up loud smacking noises. Typical. But then he also picked up soft moans. Since when was Dean quiet? Normally Seth and Roman had to gag him because he loved being loud. 

“I like people to know I’m having fun” Dean’s stupid voice popped into his head.

“Yeah, bitch ride me. Ride me like it’s’ the last dick you’ll ever get.”

“Roman,” someone definitely not Dean just moaned.

“Who told you to speak?”

Whatever Roman did, it caused the other person to yowl. There was another loud smack.

“Want that championship so bad, don’t you? 

Seth chuckled. No, it couldn’t be. Seth pressed his ear against the door and reward with an answer.

“Yes. Roman, I want it so bad.”

That very southern accent had to be no other than AJ Styles. Well, things were new since Seth had to leave. Not only has AJ found himself within the WWE, but also found himself fucking a sex god.

Seth licked his lips and rolled his head. He had to go see this for himself. The familiar ache flowed through his body. His bones cracked and shrunk while his snout and teeth enlarged. The extra fur was always the worst part. Seth groaned feeling the dense coat springing from his skin.

Seth’s little otter paws hit the floor and he walked through the wall. The sight before him was amazing.

Roman had already transformed. His long, shiny hair tangling around AJ’s bobbing body. AJ rode him hard, resting his head against the crook of Roman’s neck and hanging onto his shoulder for dear life. Seth couldn’t help but notice the large welts on AJ’s ass. 

Then AJ’s breath hitched and gasped. Roman leaned forward and caught that gasp with a kiss. AJ’s muffled, content moans rang throughout the room before he parted and slumped against Roman’s body.

Roman’s hair glowed a few minutes before retreating. He placed a kiss on AJ’s head and gently lifted him off. He laid the passed out body on the bench, cleaned himself up, and came back with a towel.

Roman draped the towel on AJ and stroked his hair. He smiled down at the sleeping form. That caring smile caused a rise came into Seth’s chest. Though those days were long over with, Seth craved for that attention again. Roman always took great care after extensive sex. Seth missed strong hands massaging his aching back. Or having his tangled hair brushed out.

Snarling, he approached Roman’s ethereal form.

“Does Dean know about your little side item?”

Roman jumped. He growled, looking down at Seth. He kicks but Seth dodges. 

“Go away, you little weasel.”

“Answer my question first.”

“It’s none of your business-”

“So he doesn’t know?”

The room fell silent. Roman chewed his lip, snarling. Seth only laughed. Roman knew Seth wasn’t going to go away unless questions were answered. Seth had him.

However, that snarl turned into a smirk.

“Why don’t you ask Dean yourself? Better yet, ask him about how much he likes AJ’s mouth.”

“Not funny, Roman.” Seth said, snarling. How dare Roman imply that the fucking country bumpkin was better than he, Seth Rollins.

“What? Did I bruise your little ego?” Roman sing-songed, “You were the one who slammed a chair in our backs, remember? That means we’re over. Now get out before he wakes up.”

“Surprised you got the good old boy here,” Seth said, mocking a southern accent, “to actually agree to it.”

“His idea,” Roman said, reaching out towards Seth. Seth, however, slithered past Roman’s fingers.

He wasn't getting anywhere with this line of questioning. Seth looked over at AJ, surprised to hear how open the guy was, considering how very in the closet he had been. Seeing Roman had obviously kicked the door wide open.

Or….

Seth lost some of his train of his thought when Roman finally snatched him up. But then Seth’s beady eyes twinkled while Roman’s midnight blue narrowed.

“Now, I’m going to show you the do-”

“You know, AJ doesn’t seem the type to agree to a threesome. Didn’t think of him as the kinky type.”

Roman ignored him and walked towards the door. Seth’s claws raked across Roman’s glowing hand.

“Maybe something has gotten into him.”

Finally Roman stopped. He looked down and squeezed. Seth smiled, chuckling. 

“You have told him, right? About your condition?”

“Shut up-”

“Wait, you haven’t yet? Does he know that just contacting a bit of you will turn him into a crazed man only craving you forever?”

Roman squeezed tighter, causing Seth to cough. Roman growled, “Shut up, of course I have.”

“Oh I’m sorry. That’s always a sore spot. How you can never do those things with humans. Not like how you could do them with me.”

Seth licked his muzzle, “How I could suck you dry. Get fucked raw. Hell, I think you had me describe what it is like to be with Dean every now and then.”

Roman’s nostrils flared. His eyes narrowed to the point only a star’s twinkle could be seen. Bright, shining teeth clashed with dark blue lips. 

“Get. Out.” He said through his teeth. Seth coughed from the tightening squeeze.

“Just know that your two little human fuck buddies could never compare to me.”

Seth waved good bye from his paw before phasing through Roman’s hands. He scampered away, enjoying the last look on Roman’s’ face. A pained look that told Seth, he was right. Roman put so much worry and care in these stupid creatures. But with Seth and the others? There was no worries that something could go horribly wrong.

And Roman missed that.

“Who was that?” AJ’s waking voice said.

Seth phased through the wall before he could hear “Nobody.”


End file.
